


r.a.b.

by punkrockbadger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockbadger/pseuds/punkrockbadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say that you see your whole life flashes before you when you die. Regulus does not see much worth seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	r.a.b.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliteDelieght](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteDelieght/gifts).



> As everybody knows, R.A.B. spells Rab. Rab is a cool name.
> 
> Happy birthday, babe. Hope you enjoy it.

_"We are proud of you, Regulus."_

A hand upon his shoulder, warmth seeping into his being, pride settling heavy on his shoulders.

_"You are truly living up to your potential."_

A smile, maybe for him? He burns bright, like the star he is named for. He will do anything for another.

_"My faith in you was not misplaced."_

His heart beats in his throat. Is this what being wanted feels like? Is he more than the spare?

* * *

People say that you see your whole life flashes before you when you die. Regulus does not see much worth seeing.

* * *

_"Regulus!"_

Footsteps up the stairway. He can't feel his fingers anymore. The vibrations of every footstep shake the house down to its foundation, or at least just him. He can't live like this.

_"Regulus."_

Sirius is bright and beautiful and all that Regulus has aspired to all his life. That is how it is with big brothers- you want to be them, want to know them, want to copy them until you realize they have flaws, and then, sometimes, you still do. Sirius is a Gryffindor through and through, brash, bold and courageous to a fault, and he wishes he could have just a thin slice of that courage for himself. Maybe that would carry him through.

_"Regulus."_

The voice is soft and sibilant, and his left arm burns, sending shooting flames up his veins toward his heart. Regulus thinks that this might be a death he deserves. He bows his head, keeps quiet, and waits.

* * *

Brothers are like best friends, except they’re forever. Whoever said that must’ve not had a brother.

* * *

_“Sirius!”_

Potter is at it again, pulling his brother off into their whirlwind of mischief, and Regulus wants so desperately to follow, but he knows where his place is. He stands strong and steady at Narcissa’s side, chin held high and posture picture perfect. He is not the spare. He is more than the spare. He does not need loud, rambunctious friends to hide behind.

The sound of his brother's name is like the harsh crash of a cymbal, leaving his ears ringing for days, but Regulus is strong. He can stand alone.

_“Sirius!”_

They look so happy. His brother looks so happy. Doesn’t Sirius miss him? Does he think of him at all anymore? Regulus’ tie feels like a noose.

_“Sirius!”_

He croaks out his brother’s name, nearly drowned out by the screams of _"DIRTY, SCHEMING MAGGOT, HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH THE NAME OF THIS HOUSEHOLD--"_ echoing through the hallway. There's a crash and a bang and he is so scared, so scared, but he can't say anything, because that is not fitting. That is not what is expected, and he so desperately wants to be good, wants to be wanted, wants to be theirs. He clamps his jaw shut tight and hopes for the best.

* * *

Those who are born for greatness are born with it raging in their blood, waiting to be poured into the world. Those who are born to change the world will do it, no matter what their circumstances.

* * *

_"We are proud of you, Regulus."_

This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong.

_"You are truly living up to your potential."_

Regulus, or Alpha Leonis, is the brightest star in the Leo constellation. Maybe, this once, he can be stupidly brave.

_"My faith in you was not misplaced."_

The Dark Lord thinks he has had the last word. Regulus knows better than to tell him otherwise.


End file.
